I hate you, you stupid, ignorant, cutting freak
by Nytiri
Summary: Percy says something he shouldn't of said to Nico, and ever since it came out of his mouth he regretted it. Will Nico forgive Percy for what he said? Or will Nico hold a grudge against Percy and never speak to him again? Please read my other story called ' I'm Broken, can you fix me' This story has been moved AND renamed here is the link to it/story/82303
1. The unforgiving words

Nico's P.O.V

I was walking through the woods to the pond, with Percy. Percy was still my crush after the war with Gaea, but I know I didn't have a chance with Annabeth dating him. As we walked we were talking about random stuff, like things around camp and rumors going around because of the Aphrodite cabin.

15 minute time skip

We finally came to the pond about 15 minutes later. We sat down and stared out into the water, and that's when he said it. "I wish Annabeth was still here, she would love this. Don't you think so Nico?" Two words, I. Snapped. "You know what?" I stood up and started walking away from the pond, and Percy.

I was about half way through the woods and pretty close to my cabin when Percy ran up behind me, and grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around.

"What was that all about? I thought we were having a good time, I thought we were having fun. Weren't you having fun with me?"

I looked away from him, for I didn't want to look him in the face. That's when I said it,

"You know Percy, I was having a good time with you by just hanging out and talking to you. But then you said the one thing that _you know_ ticks me off the most. That's why I got up and left. Do you understand _now _Percy?!"

I most likely yelled and I hadn't noticed I was yelling until I stopped. And let me tell you something, I regretted it the minute I stopped.

"You know Nico, I like you. I really do, but for some reason. Every time I talk to you I say something wrong, and you leave. I didn't mean to say anything to offend you, but I'm not perfect! Maybe if you would stop and think about how I feel when you leave, then maybe you'll notice that you hurt me every time you do! Sometimes…. Sometimes…. I just… Sometimes I just hate you, you stupid, ignorant, cutting freak!"

I knew that at that moment….. I broke. I looked at him, then I looked down because I didn't want to see his face. The one person who I trusted the most, and had a crush. He just broke me. I looked at him once more, and then I did the one thing that I could do… I ran.


	2. Annabeth

Percy's P.O.V

I knew I messed up once I saw him run off with tears in his eyes. But, I didn't have the guts to run off after him, and tell him I'm sorry… Because if I did I would stutter and show that I had feelings for him. These feelings I had weren't normal feelings, like you're my friend feelings. These were feelings as in, I love you, type of feelings. Every time I would see Nico I would get nervous, sweaty, and stutter, but I buck up enough courage to stop sweating, and stuttering, but I would still feel nervous when we would hang out…..

As I stood there staring off to where he ran off, I knew, that he was going to go to his cabin and cry his eyes out. I need to remember to stop mentioning Annabeth around Nico, and need to remember that she's no longer my girlfriend. She's just my friend because of her interests in Reyna, and MY interests in Nico.

"Huhhhhh! Why do I always do this to Nico!? It's not fair to do to him, and I'm breaking his heart into a million pieces. He won't go out with me when I ask him if I keep doing this to him…"

I don't remember when I started walking, but I was now at Nico's cabin door. I slowly lifted my hand and knocked. There was no answer…. I knocked again…. No answer.

"Nico…. I'm sorry, please answer the door and let me in. We need to talk about this, please…"

He still wasn't answering, by now he would either be yelling at me, or opening the door and letting me in.

"Nico?"

I slowly opened the door, and what I saw took my breath away… There on the floor layed Nico. But it was bad. His wrists and sides were all cut up, there was a razor blade in his hand, and he was breathing medium-sized, slow, and shallow breaths. But, the worst part…. I caused it.


	3. Black To White To Blue

Nico's P.O.V

I was positive that I succeeded and I thought that maybe, just maybe, I would see my sister again. But, that would only be if my father had the courtesy to let me go with her, I hope he would. That's when I started to see a light, and it was really, really bright... I started opening my eyes trying to see what expression my father had on his face, probably disgrace and ignorance… I slowly opened my eyes to see…

White… WHAT!? I THOUGHT I SUCCEEDED! I THOUGHT I WAS FINALLY FREE!

I opened my eyes more to see what the hell was going on, and then I realized the one thing I didn't want to realize… I was in the infirmary. Great.

I tried to move my arms behind my back so I can sit up and get the light out of my face, but I found that my hands were tied down to the gurney so I couldn't do anything stupid… Great, now the whole camp probably thinks I'm insane _and_ unstable. That's when I heard a creaking noise, I knew it was the door and someone was coming in so I reclosed my eyes. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was…

Percy's P.O.V

I was walking to the infirmary to go see Nico, he's been in a coma for three months now. Will said he would be okay as long as the wounds didn't get infected, if he didn't rip the wounds back open, and if he didn't cut like this again… I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't let Nico do this _ever again_.

$Time Skip one minute$

I walked into Nico's dark room, sure he was staying in the infirmary… But I knew he liked to have his room dark, so I closed the curtains when I wasn't there. I brought flowers from Hazel, a _Get Well_ card from Jason, and a present from Persephone… I was really curious as to why Persephone gave me a present for Nico… I would ask him when he woke up. I also brought food and water, I also grabbed ambrosia and nectar from one of Nico's nurses.

I quietly walked over to the table where all the cards and stuff was… He had so many _get well_ things we filled three tables with it… Everyone was worried about Nico, and everyone was ready to help him. Only if Nico could see that…

I pulled a chair next to the gurney that Nico was laying in and sat down, I really wanted him to wake up so that I could know he was okay… *cough cough* I looked over to where Nico was laying and saw he was waking up. He started pulling and tugging on the binds around his wrists and ankles, he was hyperventilating…

"Nico, relax you're okay."

He was mumbling something and I couldn't really understand it, so I leaned in closer to hear him better and hopefully understand him.

"N-no, I-I-I succeeded… I-I'm suppo… t-t-t be d-d-dead…"

He did this on _purpose_?

"Nico, stop Nico… It's okay Nico… I saved you, you didn't succeed."

Nico's P.O.V

WHAT?! I _DIDN'T _SUCCEED?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Percy's P.O.V

Nico was thrashing on the bed like a fish out of water (HAHAHAHA ), I knew I had to stop him before he hurt himself.

"Nico, please calm down!"

He was still thrashing, but harder… That's when I climbed on the bed and restrained his hands with one of my hands, then I pinned his legs down with mine, and then I used my other hand to turn his head towards me, so that he was looking at me. His eyes were wide open like he was scared…

"Nico it's okay, you're okay… It's me Percy… Please stop."

Then, he stopped and instead of thrashing he started crying. And was trying to turn his head away from me, and out of my hand. So, I released his arms from my hand, let go of his head, took my legs off his, and hugged him tight. To my surprise… He hugged me back, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, and Ghost King was hugging _me_… When we stopped hugging, I did something that I would never regret…

MWU-HA-HA-HA-HA Another cliff hanger! Tell me in the comments if I should do more…. Bye!


	4. Rise of the Guardians 2 & 3!

Hey guys! I have some questions for you….

Do you like Rise of The Guardians?

Do you want a Rise of The Guardians 2?!

Maybe even a Rise of the Guardians 3?!

If so….

Then please read this…..

Hello,

I just signed the petition, "#DreamWorks Make #ROTG2 We need you to believe again.."

I think this is important. Will you sign it too?

Here's the link:

p/dreamworks-make-rotg2-we-need-you-to-believe-again

Thanks,

Nytiri

This petition is 100% _**FREE **_to sign!

Please help us make ourselves known by signing this petition!

Thanks,

Nytiri


	5. The Kiss of Life

Percy's P.O.V

I leaned in towards his lips, and pressed mine against his. He tasted like pomegranates, dirt, and a hint of mint… His lips were soft and moist, as if he just put Chap Stick on his lips…. I felt my spine tingle with adrenaline, and my toes started going numb as if they weren't there. I then thought about what Nico was feeling during all of this, he was completely still no moving an inch… Then all of a sudden, he made the kiss deeper. He put his hands in my hair, and pressed his lips harder into mine. I felt like my life was complete… I felt like I was on thin air…

Nico's P.O.V

I couldn't believe any of this… I was kissing the love of my life, and he kissed me first! I was happy for once, and I was smiling into the kiss like it was my job… I couldn't let go… And I never would… A couple seconds later he pulled away from my lips, and stared at me straight in the eye. Once, again those big bluish-green eyes made my hear skip a beat… And made my breath stop… I couldn't believe what he said next…

"Nico, I love you… And I always have, it started quite a long time ago too… I love you to the moon and back Nico, and I will never stop doing so… So please Nico… Tell me that you love me too, because I'm pretty sure that if you don't, I couldn't live with myself…"

I was in pure shock, I literally couldn't move…. He straight up made me freeze right on the spot… That and the fact that I was still tied down to the bed…

"Percy…."

He looked at me with hopeful eyes that had excitement and love in them….

"I love you."

Percy's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, the person who I secretly loved just told me he loves me! I'm soooo excited! I noticed that he kept fidgeting in his seat, so I leaned forward and kissed him again with _much more_ passion than last time.

"Nico, I promise you that no matter how many times I mess up, or look stupid and silly, or make us look like _total_ freaks…. I will _always _love you."

Nico had a smile so big on his face, and he was crying tears of joy. I think that just this once, I made Nico the happiest person on earth….


	6. I'M SORRY! :(

I'M SORRY!

I really am, but I don't really use this site any more…

I've started using another site, and it's a lot easier to update. It's a lot easier to upload new stories, and it's just easier period.

It's called: Quotev

It's completely FREE and you don't need an account to read the stories…

I'm sorry, but my stories are going to be moved over to there… So, if you want to read these stories still that's where they'll be.

I'm sorry for the long wait, I had to make sure it was a good enough site for something like this.

Thank you if you understand, and if you're mad at me you have EVERY right to be. But, I'm still going to write these stories, just on another site.

They'll be under the name of Eliza, and the profile picture is the same. And, the stories are going to have the same name/title.

The only thing that will be put up here, are going to be VERY graphic chapters that I can't put up on Quotev.

You're friend,

Nytiri 3

I'm still VERY SORRY


End file.
